thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashpoint
"Flashpoint" is the thirty-fifth chapter of The Last Son, Book Three: Changes. Plot Quotes Phantom: I…I think I have to break up with Mark. Power Girl: Did…did you two have a fight? Phantom: No. It's just that…I adore him, and he's so sweet to me, but every time we try to kiss, his face melts off! Power Girl: You realize most girls would take that as a compliment, right? ---- Boom Boom: Yeah, but Clark doesn't have a mean-streak. The General's is a mile wide. Superman: Hey, he's not that bad; I've taken lumps from him, these past few weeks, and I'm okay! Colossus: With respect, comrade, you are invulnerable. We are not. ---- General Zod: Are you children going to come down here, or should I have taken a book? ---- General Zod: Battles are won and lost when initiative is won and lost; never answer an opponent's feint – urk! Superman: …unless it's part of a feint of your own. ---- Wonder Woman: I still don't know about Zod. Hawkgirl: I'' still think you're getting worked up over nothing, Diana. Are you still obsessing over how he dealt with that phantom? That thing was as good as dead, anyway! 'Supergirl:' Plus, he's defended all of Krypton for almost two ''centuries, against threats none of us can imagine! Wonder Woman: I don't know; there was something in his eyes that just…bothered me. ---- General Zod: And this administration is your planet's governing body? Cyclops: Not exactly. Each country handles its own internal affairs; U.N. delegates debate issues that affect the planet as a whole… General Zod: (flatly) An assembly with over a hundred squabbling politicians instead of twelve, and even less decision-making power. Splendid. Storm: That's somewhat harsh, General. Wolverine: Yeah, but he ain't wrong, 'Ro. ---- T'Challa: Is it not unfair to judge an entire organization by a corrupt few? ---- Lilandra Neramani: My father's sanity was called into question, after the siege, and I see your reputation for audacity is well-earned, General Zod…though I would think it ill-suited for diplomatic matters. General Zod: True enough, Majestrix; I simply haven't the patience for politics. ---- T'Shondra: Well, this "General Zod" is…surprising. Namor: Obtuse one moment, and oil-tongued the next. He's certainly volatile. Wolverine: Says the expert on the subject. ---- Ronan the Accuser: You dare mock me, Kryptonian filth? General Zod: Hardly. I merely find it ironic that a species lacking the ability and will to even try to update their technology in over 500 years somehow possesses the creativity to craft such vivid nicknames. ---- General Zod: Ah, now I remember! D'Ken and Cal'syee, the elder children of Kral'Nor. A spoiled wench capable of little other than hiding behind her incompetent sire's cape, and a foolish brat with a penchant for running his mouth and no muscle to back up his threats. Little has changed, I see. ---- General Zod: You don't honestly expect either the Kree or the Skrulls to simply leave once their treachery is exposed, do you, Cadet? Make no mistake, godson – once they show their true colours, we will be at war with them. The only way we can possibly avoid full-scale bloodshed is to use our technological superiority to make it clear that they stand no chance. ---- Senator Robert Kelly: And we're supposed to trust you? The Kryptonian's co-conspirators? It's because your friend refuses to give us the technology to defend ourselves that we're in this mess! For all we know, he could have kept it a secret so it would be easier for him to conquer Earth! General Zod: He kept it a secret, you primitive dolt, because it was none of your business. The Kree have not been here even an hour, and you are ready to surrender? Typical politicians; a constant, no matter the planet. ---- Senator Robert Kelly: This is our planet, and it's high time you realized that! Since you caused this problem, I think it only fair that you supply the technology to get us out of it! (Zod simply stares at Kelly for a moment) General Zod: Tell me, King of Atlantis: do all humans have such a pathetically bloated sense of entitlement, or is it just that one? Namor: Honestly? I could not say; our interactions with the surface-dwellers have been limited to this country's administration…but I sincerely doubt any other would be more reasonable. ---- Aquaman: Okay…as fun as making Kelly look stupid is, are you sure making him mad was a good idea? Madelyn Pryor: I agree. All you've done, General, is drive them into the Skrulls' hands! General Zod: If you think that fool's mind was not made up at the outset, Agent Pryor, then I marvel at your naivete. Loathsome as that little worm was, he is not the enemy here; the Skrulls are. ---- Hal Jordan: 'Well, when it rains, it ''pours. ---- '''Batman: Do you intend to actually use those Plasma-Cannons? Superman: I…I can use our electronic defences first… Batman: Do you? Superman: Worst case scenario, I can aim for secondary systems, ones that aren't fully crewed… Batman: But you can't avoid casualties. Superman: Give me a better alternative, please. ---- Android: You already know my defect, Tinya; you told Alison, this morning. Phantom: You…you heard? Android: I was en route to the Danger Room when I came upon your conversation. Afterwards, I was tempted to delete it from my memory banks, but that would have served no purpose; my issue is a hardware defect, and thus cannot be readily corrected. Your suggested course of action was the best one. Phantom: M-Mark… Android: You need not worry; this will not affect our working relationship. I have been designated as "defective" before; I will adjust. ---- General Zod: Keep your brat in his place, Kral'Nor, or I will do it for you. Jor-El: Dru, that was not necessary! He's only a boy! General Zod: He's old enough to hate, Jor, which means he's old enough to kill! ---- General Zod: Ah, such creative nicknames; your people and the Kree give yourselves too little credit – you'd make fine poets. ---- Kl'rt: Insufferable meddlers! Always standing in our way! You just couldn't let it go, COULD you? General Zod: You mean you actually expected us to just lie down for you, Skrull? You're as deluded as your Empress. ---- Kl'rt: These humans may call you "Superman"…but nothing will save you from the new breed of shock-troops we will create! I am but the prototype! The first Super-Skrull! General Zod: (sarcastically) Oh, yes, we are quaking – a breed of Skrull that we need not feel guilty about crushing! ---- Cal'syee: Brother, we have to get out of here! Our ships will be in firing range, any minute! D'Ken: NO! Not while he lives! General Zod: Big words, little boy. Your father couldn't back them up then, and you certainly can't back them up now… ---- General Zod: Cadet, for Rao's sake, what are you waiting for? You have them in your sights! Superman: General, there has to be a way to..! General Zod: There IS no other way, boy! This is WAR, now! If you do not act, these savages WILL destroy every living thing on this planet, before they come for us! You can stop them, but ONLY if you act NOW! ---- (after having annihilated the Kree warships) Superman: General…what did I just do? General Zod: You did the exact same thing your father did, all those years ago, Kal: you defended your home. Jor-El would be proud of you…as am I. ---- General Zod: Martha Kent, I believe your people have an expression: "Truth is the first casualty of war." Martha Kent: I've heard that one. General Zod: I'm afraid I must disagree. Truth is the second casualty. Innocence is the first. Continuity *First appearance of Gabriel Summers. Background information *"Flashpoint" refers to an area or dispute that has a strong possibility of developing into a war. Category:Last Son, Book Three chapters